Valiant
by Shekame
Summary: Zuko was never banished, he doesn't have his scar, and there's an organization called the Resistance that fights the Fire Nation's control. Noriku is my oc; eventually zuko/oc. Hope you love my suck-ish summery :P


**Here we go XD It's the prologue here. This story will be different compared to any other Avatar story. Zuko was never banished, he doesn't have a scar, and he is treated with respect… this will be very different indeed. I hope you all enjoy as much as I will~**

One hundred years ago, the Fire Nation began to take its toll on the world. Nation by nation they fell to its storm of power. The Avatar, master of water, earth, fire, and air, had disappeared without a trace.

The earth kingdom towns fell into poverty after the Fire Nation took over its resources to use in battle. They took their food, their weapons- and their benders. The only place that didn't fall in the earth's boundaries was Ba Sing Se. Its great wall blocked any outside forces from invading. Even the Dragon of the West had tried and failed to knock them down.

The southern water tribe was wiped out after the Fire Nation stole the water benders from its icy terrain. But somehow, the Northern water tribe was spared from the hard times.

The air temples were the first to go on those fiery beasts's list. Fire Lord Sozin was after the line of the Avatar. In hopes to kill of the Avatar's reincarnation, he slaughtered every last air bender. Yet, in some way, the Avatar managed to evade them. He still has these one hundred years.

The Fire Nation's sins against the balance of the world would not be accepted so easily. Twenty years later, a farmer by the name of Kenta brought forth his wrath to bear against the Fire Nation.

His wife was an earth bender. To be a bender, not of fire, was an awful thing to be during these times. The Fire Nation came to their home to take her away, but Kenta wouldn't allow it.

With his own blade, he spilled the blood of those soldiers sent against him. Every last one of them fell to the dusty ground in front of his homey porch. But, his victory didn't last long. Reinforcements came in the middle of the night. They striped Kenta's wife from him and hung her at the town square. They hung her to teach all what happens when you resist the law.

Despite losing his wife to such a heart breaking end, Kenta did not back down. He decided to avenge his wife, Mayonaka's, death. He started what is called the Resistance. A group of villagers, benders and non benders, joined together to form this assembly. The Resistance took control of quite a few Fire Nation camps, and grew larger in number with each attack. The Resistance soon gained status. It got military ranks and reformed. The Resistance became more of an armed force. It was renewed to a structured organization.

That is, just before Kenta died.

During their sixth immense battle, Kenta was captured alive by the Fire Nation.

Kenta was tortured for three months before being burned at the stake in the Fire Nation's capital city. The plank of wood fifteen feet tall still stands there proudly today. His creation never died as well. The Resistance is still active even after the hundred years after his death. His son was the one to take over after him, his name was Daitaro. After Daitaro's death, his son became the heir to the Resistance. He is still in control to this day.

Among these recent years, there has been another story to tell. Noriko Inoue, the daughter of a noble man in the Fire Nation. It was after she moved to the earth kingdom colonies that she uncovered a dying world past her homeland. She had been in her carriage on her way to a small town to stay for the night when she first saw The Resistance. They robbed her. They stopped her cart and took everything of worth. One would think she should have been mad, scared maybe, but something happen that made her change her thought of them.

She had asked villagers about the thieves that halted her that night and discovered an association called the Resistance. The townspeople told her story after story about the Resistance. She learned how they robbed the Fire Nation camps to give food to those who could not support themselves. They gave the money they stole to the beggars they found on the street. And they fought for the justice of their people. They were the people and they would fight for the people.

Noriko sought the Resistance and joined their forces soon after. She became known as the Flare. The Flare was one of the few members of the Resistance who were fire benders; Jeong Jeong was another.

It was after two years of being under the Resistance's contract that she became a general of the court. Noriko grew to be one of the one of the thirteen squad leaders. But our tale begins three years after Noriko united with the Resistance. It begins in the middle of the night…

**There's the prologue. Hoped you enjoyed it. And I really hope it wasn't that bad. This may be replaced once I get my edited part back from my beta-reader…. I became impatient… so if I have to replace this I will. Until next time, Shekame is logging out!**


End file.
